Secret Lovers
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Yuffie has once again has asked her friend Tifa to babysit her children while she meets her sercret Lover. There are so many ways a couple can keep their marriage sizzling. It may just surprised you who it really is.


Do not own ant of the names. No money will be made from this. Enjoy!!

"I scored us a suite. Can you sneak out between three and four? Maybe we could grab a quick drink and dinner after..."

Just the sound of his voice was enough to make my heart pound in anticipation of the steamy love making that would

make the one hundred and fourteen degree temperature seem downright chilly in comparison.

An ever-so-responsible wife, mother, and queen would have said that meeting depended on who was available to babysit on

such short notice, but instead I just purred a "yes" into the phone like an unattached eighteen-year-old and immediately

started dialing.

There was already a very short list of sitters willing to tackle three-year-old triplets--so finding somebody who wasn't

already happily having their own plans nothing short of a miracle.

In exchange for my promise of an extra gil an hour. Tifa Lockheart my best friend agreed to show up on time to make a

late lunch. I could finally get ready without leaving the bathroom door open and getting interrupted by requests for soda

or to solve a tea party dispute between the girls.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd enjoyed soaking in a tub filled with bath salts that smelled like spring Lilllie's

instead of rushing through a quick shower, or even the last I had a chance to shave my legs.

It would have been much cooler to leave my carefully lotioned legs bare, but my lover likes to slip off the lacy garters and take

off the old-fashioned silk stocking ever so slowly, pausing to plant sweet kisses along the way. I hoped he

would approve of the fire-engine-red bra and barely-there matching panties.I carefully folded the red and black spaghetti

strap dress, which fit like a second skin, and put it in my black bag on top of the ridiculously high hooker heels.

"They must keep it frigid at the WRO head Quarters for you to wear sweatpants in this hot weather. Could you please jot

down your PHS number cause I for got it. For in case I have to call you?" Tifa inquired innocent.

"I'll be sure to keep my PHS on." I responded quickly.

"The kids want to bake cookies this afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Bake oatmeal, chocolate chip, or peanut butter. I usually cut back on the sugar by about a third. Please do your

best not to let them eat too many-it's hard enough to juggle three toddlers without an added sugar high."

Instead of the usual annoying children songs that blared through the car, there was soft, sexy music. I pulled into the

resort parking lot just before three-thirty and found a spot at the far end of the lot. No reason to waste money tipping

the valet.

The guy at the desk was old enough to be my grandfather. I swear he winked at me when he handed me the key.

It took less than five minutes to shed the sweatpants, change from sneakers into high heels, and slip into the sexy red-

and-black dress. After a quick swish of mouthwash and a few dabs of the expensive perfume I save for special occasions, I

dialed my lover's PHS number and purred words that would have prompted a heart if anybody else answered.

The tall, dark handsome sexy man who slipped a key into the lock anxiously because he couldn't wait for me to run across

the room and open the door for him was nothing like the tired, distracted husband who shared my bed on the nights he didn't work

a mission. Not a hint of worry furrowed this handsome man's forehead.

He wasn't thinking about paying off our debts or killing off monsters.His every thought was filled with meas he quickly took off my

sexy dress and draped it over the chair. He managed to guide me over to the bed with-out skipping a beat in his passionate kisses.

I had to admit, I was was in heaven the way he slippedoff the lacy garters and stocking almost as much as he did.

He knew exactly how to make me tingle and where to touch me. Our bodies fit together like a perfectly designed jigsaw puzzle

Every time I was sure we were finished, he started again. Without any complaints from me. It was mind blowing. When he finally

decided to take a shower, I rolled over in the luxurious king-sized bed and picked up my PHS to check the time. It was six-thirty!

It took every ounce of self-control not to grab the towel and beg for more when he got out of the shower.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"Can't afford the prices. Do you know they charge almost nineteen gil for a single slice of cheesecake with fruit on top? And that's if

you go to the dining room.Who knows what it

would cost on the room service menu."

"You're forgetting about my employee discount." He bent to kiss me deeply once more.

"I need to get home before Tifa decides she never ever wants to babysit the triplets again," I said, getting back to earth.

"This was absolutely divine, Mrs. Yuffie Valentine," my husband said.

"It certainly was, Mr. Vincent Valentine. Let's try to do it again soon.

Yuffie: Man! Can't believe they had me have three kids

Vincent: "..."

Yuffie: "Do you even care Vincent?"

Vincent: "Yes...what is wrong with having my kids?"

Yuffie: "Nothing wrong...just having to go through the pain of childbirth is wrong?"

Vincent: Yuffie.. I love you!

Yuffie: Sweet I love you too!


End file.
